Planet U40 (Orion Universe)
A colony world of the Land of Giants. The native prefer their human forms. They are descended from Ultras from the ancient times who dislike the changes of the mother planet. Location Planet U40 is located far away from the land of giants Appearance Planet U40 is a very beautiful garden world with cities resembling the Ancient Greek city states. Beneath the primitive, Eden like appearance, is advance technology History During the age of the Great Ultra Heroes, when the monarchy was abolished after the red incident, the former nobles of the Ultra Planet left to find their own home, due to refusing to forfeit their traditions. They founded planet U40, an artificial planet they created. Because no blue Ultras came with them, the former warrior tribes had to become scientists. Due to this, they have not advanced as far as the other Ultra worlds. At some point during the past, there was a split among them. Those nobles and their descendants who could not except their exile, eventually turned dark and waged war with the other Ultra Planets. These Dark Ultras were eventually destroyed but the rest of the planet was held in suspicion for ages to come. In modern times, members of this planet still join Space Patrol, but they stay within their own private military. During the Great Machine War, they did not participate at all. Due to their limited number of originals, and slow development, they require the 'Ultra Mind' to create new Ultras. The Ultra Mind Hidden deep beneath the surface of the planet is the Ultra Mind. It resembles a giant metal sphere, with access ports and points, while a cloud gold and green particles floats around its, held together by moving golden ribbons of energy. It is the means of the U40 Ultras' reproduction. An evolution of Plasma Sun technology, the particles and ribbons are samples of Inner Light of the original settlers. Given that they were the Nobles of M78, there is not much genetic difference between U40 Ultras, resulting in their similar markings and appearances. The device acts like a database and seems to have a will of its own, hence its name, possibly from the light it carries. The Ultra decides when a new Ultra will be born. It is because of the Ultra Mind, that the concept of romance is foreign to U40 Natives The native Ultras of U40 prefer to exist in their human forms due to their strict adherence to ancient traditions, such as maintaining bloodlines. Due to this, there are possibly no blue Ultras on the planet. This has resulted in their lack of progress compared to other Ultras planets, as their technology is still very conventional compared to the Land of Giants and other worlds. It is still uses circuits and made of metal components, while most Ultra planets use crystal based technology. Other than this, they still share several traditions with other Ultras. U40 also has the smallest military of any Ultra planet and are the only Ultra planet to still use space ships. U40 Ultras have star shaped color timers, which for some reason gives them slightly greater stamina than typical red Ultras. They all have the same typical coloring scheme, a red body with silver 'gloves' and 'boots'. Notable Inhabitants * U40 Elder: Said to be the last living Noble Ultra, besides Yullian. While he is older than King (Ultraman) he is nowhere near as powerful. * Alma: A female Ultra and daughter of the Elder * Jonimus: The son of the Elder and older brother of Alma. Is considered the champion of U40 * Helion: An Ultra with dark markings, who believes the U40 Ultras should take back their former homeworld. It is uncertain whether his dark markings are a result of his Heart or training, but he does have black marks under his eyes. Category:Fan Locations Category:Planets Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultra Homeworlds